memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Old City Sanctuary
The ' Old City Sanctuary' was the headquarters of the Sanctuary Network, located in Old City on Grayson Street and run by Dr. Helen Magnus herself. Features It was a huge complex built in a neogothic architectural style. It housed a number of comfortable guest rooms as well as individual cells for the more dangerous of its inhabitants. Its large structure, encompassing a chapel along with underground catacombs, allows for a large number of guest rooms along with specialised habitats for certain patients. The Sanctuary also houses an extensive medical wing and morgue. There are many levels within the Sanctuary, with certain levels being used for the residents which require a greater amount of security - for example the SHU. Protecting the Sanctuary is an electromagnetic shield, something which prevents teleporters from accessing the Sanctuary or teleporting within it while it is active. The Sanctuary features a rather antequated elevator system (from the 1950's), high security (and hard to penetrate) interior doors, a large security system (including perimeter sensors and an auto-destruct) and the building's original room to room intercom system. The areas within the Sanctuary which are most used are Helen's office, the library, the main floor and the medical wing. (''Sanctuary'') Location The Old City Sanctuary is located on both sides of a river, near Vancouver, Canada. (''Sanctuary'') History In 2350, Helen took Typhuss to the Sanctuary to treat his injuries he got from dangerous thugs who attacked him. Helen Magnus founded the Sanctuary some time after becoming friends with Typhuss James Halliwell in 2350, to serve as her main base of operations, while Gregory Magnus was left in charge of the original Sanctuary in London. For the next few decades, the Sanctuary housed many Abnormal inhabitants and staffers, and served as a refuge from the dangers of Old City and the rest of hostile world. In 2370, Helen took Typhuss on a tour of the Sanctuary and told him about Abnormals and took him to see Abnormals on the main floor when Typhuss joined the Sanctuary Network. In 2386, the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. (''Sanctuary'') Alternate reality ]] In an alternate reality visited by Typhuss James Kira, Typhuss and Helen Magnus were lovers until his death in 2386 when the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them, but also triggered the self-destruction of the facility in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. The Old City facility was completely destroyed by a number of huge explosions. Its fiery end could be observed even from skyscrapers on the other side of the city. Helen's lover Typhuss James Halliwell was killed by Caleb during the fighting in the main lab and Helen killed Caleb. Typhuss died in Helen's arms. (''Sanctuary'') Residents Sanctuary team *Dr. Helen Magnus *Dr. Will Zimmerman *Vice Admiral Typhus James Kira *Henry Foss *Helena Kyle *Kate Freelander (reassigned) Patients *Sally *Two-faced Guy *Nubbins *Fire elemental *Kitapholus drocena *Lotus Elk *Northern Halcylops *Pradophili *Ralphie *Seroslug *The lizard-person *Other lizard-person *The fairy Category:Sanctuary Network Category:Earth locations